The Final Generation
by Ouence-Spirit Kone-Baka
Summary: Just read and review please ;-; I'm trying really hard on this story and I suck at summaries Dx . Rated M for cursing and future blood/gore. No romance; flames accepted.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Four Shall Go Forth to the Old Greece, Where Enemies Will Greet; When The Lost Hope Arrives, And Help Them Through Rough Times; The Death Cage Will Be Broken, And The Mystery Will Finally Be Taken, So The Past Will Be Recreated, Even If It's outdated./ **_Half of the Heroes of Olympus are dead, one third had lost contact, Camp Jupiter is destroyed, The Brooklyn House and First Nome had disappeared, along with it's leaders, the Major Gods are trapped, Lupa and Chiron had been murdered, young demigods and magicians had been kidnapped, Gaea is deadly close to rebirth, and the Grandson of Percy Jackson and Son of the most powerful Gods have to pair up together along with friends to stop the evil forces at the Big House in Greece, Rome, and Egypt. All with starting to finish just the _'first'_ Prophecy.

**A/N: ****omg! thanks for so many reviews for Oc's! I thught i would get like, 10, but i got more! :D! thank you! Also, four followers and 3-5 favorites? You guys must really want to read this :D so the long wait is over! I seriously had doubt if this was going to be publish :/ i lost my monitor plug-in and spent days just for i can resume the story. Be glad my Papi is an expert at computers and found one for me :D soooo, now Enjoy! I putted alllllll my writing skills into this story, as well as another called "M.H.O and the Father." my own one :D  
**

The Final Generation

Chapter One: Introduction

** Perk Jackson looked around, then sighed. **Everything the same today, hopefully. You always have to keep an sharp eye around here, doesn't matter if your tired, sick, or anything.  
He walked around camp, it wasn't like it was thirteen years ago. Now it hold ten cabins with fifteenth demigods (or descendents) in each, there was some cohorts with ten each in those, a track for chariot racing, a forest for capture-the-flag or war games, a mini coliseum, basically it was a mixture of Greek and Romans together.  
Perk sat down in front of a cave. He doesn't know why there was a cave there, some of the older campers say there was a living human oracle living in there, but she haven't came back in years, some say she was dead, others say she's been captured by the enemy they have been in war with.  
Perk sighed, _thirteen years_, that was his unlucky number this year. Why? Here's a start-  
_**1: That's how long this war have been going on.  
2: That's how long demigods' children been missing.  
3: That's how long the Olympian Gods been trapped with no way of still knowing how to free them.  
4: That's how long his father been dead.  
5: That's how long no one had a quest.  
6: That's how long the Titans and Giants had control of earth and its humans.  
7: That's how long some of the Heroes of Olympus had been dead.  
8: That's how long the demigods trainers had been dead (Chiron and Lupa).**_  
Should he go on? It may go to a hundred once more.  
"Perk? Ah, this is where you have been." a boy's voice said.  
Perk turned his head to see his best friend, Jasper Grace (**A/N: hint hint**), smiling at him.  
Jasper was 14, had wind-ruffled blonde, and a bit brown thrown in his hair, kaleidoscope eyes-brown, blue, and green, he wore a purple shirt with a snowboarding jacket, faded jeans, and pink-blue Nikes. His name is Jasper because his grandmother had made that name up for his parents, and since she is trapped, they used the name to "respect" her.  
He grinned widely, "What are you doing here, Perk? Your mother wants you."  
Perk groaned, "why me?" he stood up.  
"Maybe because your her only child?"  
"To shay." They ran down the hill towards the campers.

* * *

"Where were you?" Sally asked them.  
"I was just checking the borders." Perk explained.  
"You already checked this morning." Sally sighed.  
"You always have to have an sharp eye, Sally." Perk said.  
Jasper snorted, "Not that much, Perk. Plus the Hell hounds and Satyrs can sniff any intruding monsters."  
"I rather keep it like it was the old days."  
Sally sighed again, "You need to chill, Perk, it's not like a Cyclops comes marching around camp."  
"Nephew! Niece!" someone yelled while running towards them.  
"You were saying?" Perk asked, then got a huge bear hug by their friendly great-uncle, Tyson, the Cyclops.  
Tyson had brown shaggy hair, a big brown eye in the middle of his forehead, he was wearing a orange shirt with faded letters: **CAMP HALF-BLOOD**, under a armor breast plate, XXXXX-L jeans under a few metal knee pads, white sneakers, and was eight-feet tall.  
"Hey uncle Tyson." Sally breathe out as soon as Tyson let go.  
"Perk, why you here? June wants you!" said Tyson.  
"I was busy but I'll see her as soon as i can!" Perk smiled.  
Tyson nodded, "she said it was urgent. . . like last time."  
Perk glance as Jasper, who was trying not to laugh like Sally, he sighed then nodded, "okay."  
Last time his mother said it was urgent he was ordered by the senior campers and praetors to clean up the sables for the Pegasus and hellhounds. He still had nightmares about how many poop they had made in a week all together.  
"Um, like, now now." Tyson said nervously.  
Perk nodded then went towards the little campsite his mother and uncle (not Tyson, his great-uncle, his actual uncle) made. _What could've made Tyson nervous? It's only something like cleaning up poop.  
_ But he had a feeling it wasn't.

_**Somewhere in Greece**_

The piano played some tunes, the drums banged, 14-year old Percy strummed the guitar then began to get ready to sing his lyrics, he glanced quickly to his and flashed a grin at his girlfriend, a 13-year old teen with blonde hair and gray eyes. He looked back at the crowd, he sighed then sang:

**_Graffiti decorations; under a sky of dust._**

He founded Peter, Annabell, Perkin, and Thalia when he needed them the most at the backyard by the large pool when it was turning to night, everywhere you can see dust.

**_A constant wave of tension; on top of broken trust; the lessons that you taught me; i learn were never true._**

Aly and Chris had been lying, stealing, and erasing these kids memories just for their own army. Also making these kids into spoil, good-kids brats.

_**Now i find myself in question;** __**(**They point the finger at me again); **Guilty by association; **__**(**_**You point that finger at me again**_**)**__._

He asked himself: _why do they do this?_ And a soft voice, barely heard, answered his question.

**_I WANNA RUN AWAY!; Never say goodbye; I wanna know the truth; instead of wondering why; I wanna know the answers; No more lies; I wanna shut the door; and open up my mind._**

He always said he was going to runaway from the Big House, but his friends and the voice said not to, but he wanted to seek the truth and know instead of just asking them stuff they didn't knew, he didn't want Aly, Micky, Chris, or anyone to lie to him no more, he wanted to shut the door and make songs people think it was to sound good, but it was really their feelings, and they knew it.

**_Paper bags and angry voices; under a sky of dust; another wave of tension; has more than filled me up; all my talk of taking action; these words were never true; now i found myself in question; __(_**_They point that finger at me again_**_)__; Guilty by association; __(_**_You point that finger at me again_**_)__._**

**_I WANNA RUN AWAY!; Never say goodbye; I wanna know the truth; instead of wondering why; I wanna know the answers; No more lies; I wanna shut the door; and open up my mind._**

**_I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye; __(_**_gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away_**_)__; I'm gonna run away and never wonder why; __(_**_gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away_**_)__; I'm gonna run away and open up my mind; __(_**_gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away_**_)__._**

**_I WANNA RUN AWAY!; Never say goodbye; I wanna know the truth; instead of wondering why; I wanna know the answers; No more lies; I wanna shut the door; and open up my mind._**

**_I wanna run away and open up my mind; I wanna run away and open up my mind; I wanna run away and open up my mind; I wanna run away and open up my mind._**

Percy and his friends finished the song, grinning from ear-to-ear as the crowd cheered for an encore.

"Sorry guys, that _was _ya encore!" Percy looked sorry and sad, it was a gift.

"Aw!" They said.

"But we're here every Friday night!" Annie bell said cheerful, leave it up to her to cheer everyone up.

"Woot!"

"See ya next week!" Peter and Thalia smiled as they walked off the stage.

They walked into their dressing room and their smiles fade off their faces.

Perkin snorted, "if i didn't know ya any better I'd say your tired as heck." she said.

Peter layed flat on his back on the couch, "ya think?! We played seven songs! Any more an' Perseus here will lose his voice forever!"

Percy cracked a grin then sat on him, "Dude, i can hold a soprano note for ten minutes!"

"you're bluffing." Peter said lazily, not even trying to get Percy off him.

"I've got it on tape."

"Meh, show and remind me in the morning." He pushed Percy to the ground and then layed on his stomach and pretended he automatically went to sleep from exhaustion.

Thalia smiled, "good, he's out. Now we can talk about that secret party he wasn't aloud to go."

"what secret party?" Peter muttered threw his new found pillow.

"No party you dolt."

"Gah. ZzZzZzZzZzZz."

They all smiled.

(**A/N: ****let's found out what they really look like, and if Thalia looks like whut we all think O/O**)

Percy had sea-green eyes, air-blown hair so it was always sideways bangs that covered part of his hair, lightly tanned skin, a green T-shirt partly covered by a gray jacket, blue, loose pants, and white sneakers. (15) Peter had blonde-gold, short, shaggy hair, light blue eyes, blue sleeveless shirt with the words: **I LOVE YOU, YOU LOVE ME, ****LET'S GET TOGETHER, **_**NOW! **_yellow sleeves that can be found at someplaces, blue jeans, and yellow Jordans. (15) Annie bell had the same eyes and longer hair as Peter (their twins, what you expect?) but wear a pink with red stripes tight sweater, black tights, and dark, red, fluffy, fur boots. (15) Thalia had short, spiky black hair, lighting blue eyes, freckles across her nose, dark blue shirt, leather jacket and jeans, and black leather boots. (13) Perkin had long blonde hair, dark, gray eyes, long gray and dark-gray striped loose sweater, gray comfy tights, and gray fuzzy boots.

If your wondering why most are heavy clothe it's because it's the start of January and they were about to end their winter break on the coming Monday.

A knock came from their dressing room door.

"Who is it?" Perkin asked, hoping it wasn't crazied fans.

"The pizza man, it's Micky you idiots!" (24) Micky said through the door.

"Oh," Anne bell opened the door, "hi-yeah Micky."

Micky glared at them with his purple eyes. He had white shaggy, at-the-end-of-neck hair, he wore a old dark blue captain police hat, a white scarf around his neck, thick blue jeans, and gold boots, "Aly sent me, she was wondering if you're asleep yet, judging from your free hour long concert, your not." He grumbled with a slight South-United States accent.**(****A/N:**_** all the children have like fake British-American accents**_**)**.

"Chill, Micky, we're not getting cancer from just staying up." Thalia said, calmly.

Micky snorted, "that charm you've got don't work on me, Green."

"Oh stop saying our last names, were all family here." Percy said.

"Oh really? What's me age?"

"Nineteen?"

"That's what I thought, now sceattle, you've got school tomorrow. GO!"

The all grumbled then went to their rooms inside the Big House, leaving their instruments.

Micky sighed, then pulled an IPhone27**(****A/N:**_**This is like in the future, i know the IPhone5 just came out. Don't smack me**_**(Your thinking it!)) **out, and switched it to Wallie-Talkie mode when no one is looking, "Their going towards their rooms," he said in a plain New York accent, "yes, they still don't have suspension...wouldn't they already asked me if they did? Whatever, I'll meet you in the Room. See ya." He hanged up, put the phone in his pocket, then exited out the room towards the Big House.

* * *

**(1) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: i just love the part when a god and goddess come out :3**

Chapter 2: The First Quest in Years and the "Best" Family Reuion Ever

**Perk entered the tent**, which looked small on the outside, the inside, well you would've kept checking outside and in if you saw an illusion or not.

He walked up towards his mother, a lady who was in early thirties, she had long, black hair that went to her waist, dark, gray eyes that held sadness and hope, she wore a gray sweatshirt under a pink apron that said, **JUST HOLD ON!** brown camo pants and boots.

"Hey mom." Perk smiled, as he walked up to her.

She turned around and smiled, "oh, hey Perk! You've meet, Hero before, right?" she moved out the way and reilved a man who was in his late twenties, he had short, ruffled, brown hair, gray eyes like Perk's mother, dark green shirt under a brown U.S.A army jacket, green camo pants, and brown camo boots.

He smiled, "Perk, right?"

Perk nodded, "why did you need me?" he asked his mother.

"Well...it's something me and the other leaders decided after a _long _time."

Hero clutched his fist, "Juna, you guys can't be _that_ crazy! Thinking you can just send children there!"

Perk's mother smiled sadly at him, "Hero, we can't just send the best ones, they're too old."

He sighed, and his fist unloosen a bit, "you have a point. But, just sending them to the enemies headquarters unprepared-"

"They won't be. We made sure."

Hero's eyes widen, "You can't mean-!"

Perk's mother nodded, "we do. The _Argo II_ is setting sail once more."

In Greece

**Percy cursed under his breath**, _That Micky! Who do ya think he is?! Telling someone like me to do what am told!_ he thought. He stopped then sighed, _'elloooooo? Anyone there? I can really use some helpful advice right now!_

No response.

He sighed, of course, what was he thinking? Maybe Peter was right, it's was just his imagination.

"Maybe I should just jump off a cliff." He offered, "lets see how good my powers are really are."

_Don't be stupid! Just because you are suppose to be powerful doesn't mean you had actually fully controlled all your powers!_ a lady's voice yelled in his mind.

Percy stared in shock, really?! He did a sarcasm joke, and she responded!

_Sarcasm or not, _**son**_, and as much as I hate to say it- _He started to say.

_ Hey! Am right next to you! _she argue.

_ Of course _**dear **_that is exactly why i said it. She is right, though, you really don't know your powers, when you do, you can make sarcasm jokes about it. _he finished.

_ I should slap that smile right off your face._

_ Just don't let Glade steal my boxers again, he already burned my last clean one._

_ Which one your wearing?_

_ The one he put in the flower vase, it's still soaked, sadly._

_ So that's why you had made the couch wet?_

_ When are they taking us to the laundry room? I need more than once a month._

Percy coughed, "um, excuse me? I'm still right here."

_Sorry, your father is being annoying again._

_ Look whose talking._

_ Why I oughta-!_

"Um, can I ask why did you guys just, _barge_ in?" Percy asked.

_Didn't you ask for advice? That is what parents do, right? Zwen, your the pro here._

_ Just because I have _**a bit **_doesn't mean I'm a _**pro**_._

_ Oh, really? _**"a bit"** _should I say how many _**a bit **_is?_

_ OH YOU JUST SHUT UP!_

"Um, mom, dad? Still need advice."

_Sorry, still not use to this _**dad** _stuff._

_ But somehow Athena is, and she's a _**maiden**_._

_ If you think my mother is a whore, you got a lot coming to you!_

_ Am surprised you know that word. Actually am surprised you know what a _**kiss**_ is._

_ I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!_

Percy facepalmed, perhaps it was an bad idea to ask them, they always fight when they are in the same room, and sadly, they are.

_You got that right! _Zwen said.

_Zwen! Your retarded! _Alex stated.

_ You got that right! _

_SMACK_

_ Zwen!_

See what happens when one of his parents (they haven't told him which one yet) had somehow made their minds kinda combined? You get a family reunion and you learn new words everyday, epically(?) Italian, Japanese, ancient Greek and Latin, Spanish, and some old Shakespeare English.

_Can you please, stop acting stupid for at least an hour?_

_ Oh, am sorry, Alex, we all can't be perfect like you._

_ OH! THY GONNA KILL THOU FOR SUCH HORRIFIED WORDS!_

_ Um, Alex, Shakespeare language again._

_ See what thou did!? Alexander gonna stay like this for the rest of thee day!_

_ Okay, maybe I should just answer him._

_ THY SHOULD!_

_ What you need honey?_

"Maybe some answers for how I can at least get out of here?" Percy asked, and hoped for an answer.

_Even if we knew stuff like _**that **_do you think we'll still be stuck in the same room?_

_Thy promise to tell you when we know, 'kay?_

"That's what you said _**last **_time."

_Well you always ask everytime. Which is likeeeeeeeee-_

_ Twice 'e day._

_ Thanks, Alex-_

_ Thy welcome._

"Thanks for trying to help me." Percy muttered.

_Welcome_. They both said.

At The Camp

**"**_**Argo II**_**? **What the heck is _that_?" Jasper asked.

"It was this Celestial bronzed ship your parents were on when they went on a quest with five other demigods." Perk explained.

"Oh! Who was the others?"

"My grandparents, your _uncle_, and an extra one, named Nico."

"Whose that?"

"The god of Souls, that's who your talking about, right?" Sally walked in on them, carrying a rather large thick book.

"Hades, or Thantos?" Jasper looked at her confused.

She sighed, "Neither." She sat down on the ledge of the Big House, "technically he is a son of Hades, but turned into the god of Souls."

"How long ago?" Perk asked, remembering there wasn't any _Nico_ in his mythology book.

"Rather several years ago, he isn't in any other mythology book besides this new one." She showed them her book, in ancient Latin saying: _New Edition of Greek and Roman Newbie Gods and Heroes._

"Since when your a pro at this stuff? And where the heck you gotten that book?" Jasper asked.

"Since my mother and father gave me this, they basically met the new gods themselves, you know? Oh, and so did Perk's parents."

"M-my, parents?" Perk looked at her in shock.

She nodded, "Yeah, but the stories in here are mostly dairies made from the gods and heroes themselves. There's this one that mixes a lot of languages and switch to texting, old, ancient, and present style of writing."

"Wow." Jasper looked at in wonder.

"Here." she shoved the book in his arms while she stood up, "you guys can read it for now, I have to watch the newborns."

"Newborns?" He looked at her in shock.

"Yeah, the new Hell hounds, there's twenty today. See ya." She waved at them while running to the stables, leaving Perk and Jasper with shock and confused faces.

After a while, Perk shook his head and took the book away from Jasper, "we should read this. If we're really going, we may meet some of these demigods, some may act like their parents. Appreciation wanted, you know?"

Jasper nodded, "I really want to read that dairy of the one that mixed up everything in his, or her, you think he/her was uneducated?"

He shook his head, "He/she knows a lot of languages, maybe he, or her, never wanted anyone to read it."

"You got a point..." Jasper looked at him, eyes a bit wide, "wait, what do you mean by, _'If we're really going'_?!"

"Wait, I _didn't _told you guys that?" Perk looked at his friend shocked.

"Told us what?!"

"Oh damn..." Perk ran to the stables, "Sally!"

"Wait up!" the blonde ran after him.

**A/N:**** These are too short :/ but i tried my best to spell XD :P I have no internet at my mom's, so it's really hard to know what and how to spell, and am just to lazy to check on my phone. Also, can anyone guess Jasper's parents and grandmother? :D I didn't ask that in the last chapter DX *shrug*, I am really trying to finish as much as i can before summer for i can update everyday at my dad's. I had this idea for almost a year! My last phone broke when i was in the middle of writing this story. I! Had! Made! Too! MANY! MISTAKES! With my oc's, and the orginal's, and most of all, I SUCKED, REALLY BAD! My old phone went up to 1500 characters, and i was over 41 parts (including adding Part: _?_). WHY MUST MY SCREEN BROKE DX, i got a better phone later on :3. Wait, why am I talking about my phone's history?! Okay, finished Chapter 2 on 2-6-13 (MY NIECE'S B-DAY :DDDD!), i finished the first...umm, 2-4-13? or something like that, if i continued at that pace, my grades will slip, lol! They're already are XD JK!**

***Inhales sharply and Exhales deeply* that's outta the way, also, Percy's parents are...well, OC's :3, INDEED THEY ARE MORE POWERFUL THAN THE GODS COMBINE, WHICH MAKES PERCY POWERFUL ALSO, but am not saying Percy's grandparent's, nor am I saying what are his parents the gods of's-, because it will come later on! Summary of Percy's birth: he was born 7 years ago, from the minds of his parents (they do hate each other very much!)! Surprising they underworld outta the both of them, Percy picked his name because the ORGNIAL had died 13 years ago(unlucky number), and had 'reborn' into TA-DA this little guy, also because he saw the Percy Jackson movie(he hated it).**

***breaths in and out more deeply* LONG a/n! The real plot will come in later o-! ... WRONG PART! I'll say **_**THAT **_**later on, ;P so, bye...TO NEXT CHAPTER I GO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** getting harder to type EVERYDAY O.O! Also i was gone this weekend (2/8-2/10), so i did no typing, but you guys are reading this in the summer -.- you lucky bastards XD, good news is, i figured out the beginning for this :D ALSO since I'm trying in school(mostly), i been getting my spelling checked and grades higher for i may graduate for no summer school! :D Enjoy~**

Chapter 3: Nightmares and the Missing Member

_**Percy!  
Annabeth!  
June! Get out of here!  
I can't leave you!  
You have to! Get the others as well! I have a feeling many will not survive...  
I won't leave you!  
PAUL!**_

Percy shot straight up, he looked around, where was he?

Oh right, the Big House, he's room. He sighed, then layed down, it seemed so real...

_What did? _she asked.

Oh gods...

_Oh, haha, you were screaming for us, so talk._

_ Just let the boy sleep! He'll tell us when he's ready, and when he's use to you. _he heard his father sighed.

_Okay, okay, fine! Jeez, Alex..._

"What, you didn't sent me these dreams?" Percy whispered to them.

_What dreams? We barely get energy to talk to you!_ he explained.

"Never mind...Can i ask you guys something?" Percy sat up again, hugging his legs, hoping not to wake the others.

_Is it the same as last time?_ his mother whined.

Percy heard a faint smack.

_Sure, _Alex muttered, _Zwen, i thought you were better._

_ Apparently i am not._

_ Just ask._

"What happened thirteen years ago? On the date 10-20-29?" he asked them.

They stayed quiet for so long he feared they would never answered.

After five minutes of silence he heard a sigh, _it was a special day for all demigods, a wedding no demigod nor gods though would happen. _his father started.

_A descendent of Poseidon and Athena marrying a child of lady Hera herself._ his mother said.

_And the day, when the war happened..._

"War? What _war?_? Percy asked.

_After nineteen years, Gaia had enough of the gods and their help from the demigods, because of us, we won the wars before. _Alex answered.

_So she chosen the hard way for an army, corrupt the strongest and easiest to trick demigods. _she said serious, which was the first.

"Wait, which demigods were those?"

_As you already know the first, Aly Jackson, daughter of the first Percy Jackson, and Annabeth Chase._

_ Chris Gardner, son of Kronos and Gaea_**(****A/N:**** my sister and friends say that it is disgusting for son/mother to have a child together, but he wasn't made ****PHYSICAL!**** He was made from like the ground just with powers from his "parents"!)**_, he wanted to help his parents, but not hurt Aly Jackson, so Kronos took over him, his own son._

_ Micky Mike, son of Aphrodite, and a mortal, but has some monster blood in him, werewolf and vampire, he wanted to show he wasn't weak, but somehow Cronus took over him as well._

_ And, Khione, she wanted to help the Earth goddess herself, so she was the easiest. She was the major one that had started this one, as well as Aly, who was the main one._

"W-what do you mean?" Percy asked, he didn't wanted to know, but did at the same time.

_Aly was the one to kill the "Bessie"(Jackson called him that), and gained the power, as well as trapped the major gods and had gotten minor gods to her side, and had stole the Big Three weapons, kept the trident while gave the Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness to Chris, her new husband. Khione made a large ice dome to keep the demigods inside, luckily some got away...while..._

_ Most did not make it, it was a tragic day in history, cities, countries, major places, destroyed._

_ Mortals ran in panic, thinking it was the start of World War Three, then figured it wasn't, it was the abnormal causing it._

_ But it was too late, they destroyed themselves, Atom, Nuclear bombs, billions died, Percy._

_ It was World War for us, but our armies disappeared, as well as children and minor gods. So demigods lost immortal help faster than an a American going to McDonalds._

"Uh..."

_Wait, you don't know what that's is...Oops..._

_ Still a retard, Zwen. Why did you ask this, son? _

Percy got shocked a bit, it was the first time his father gotten use to calling him, _son_.

"It's just...I'll tell you in the morning." He sighed.

For a second, he thought he saw them nod. Then again, when was the last time he seen them?

"Another thing, when can i see you guys again?"

They stayed quiet for a solid ten minutes.

_How come? _Alex asked.

"I-it's just...I never had seen you, expect for that two minutes I've been with you..."

_I have an idea, Alex. But Percy, this will take a lot of energy, we cannot talk to you for a weeks or months. _his mother said, worried.

"It'll be worth it..."

His father sighed, _kids these days, stubborn... Okay then._

_ Meet us tomorrow night, at midnight, at the pond. Tell no one... Got that?_

Percy nodded, "Wait, how can you-?"

_See you there! We need to store energy, you know._

Percy eyes widen, they couldn't leave that room, how can they meet him there?

"Percy?" a head looked at him from the top bunk, "you still 'wake, dude?" he heard Peter murmured sleepily.

"Uh..."

He sighed, "it's like two in the morning, dude. Why your still 'wake talking to yourself?" he asked.

"Sorry...It's just nightmares...I'll go back to sleep, Pete."

He said nothing else as Percy watched him put his head back up and began to snore.

Percy sighed, then layed down and put the blanket on himself, wondering how could they leave.

In Camp

**"Quiet! The consul** meeting has begun!" the main lady with short brown hair, brown eyes, a red shirt with very faded black letters saying: **CAMP ** **, **brown camo shorts, and blue flip-flops, yelled.

A guy around his late teens with dark green hair, and a toga, slammed his fist against the the table, "you cannot be serious about sending these children to that retreaded place! They're to young!"

A other man stood up, he also had light brown hair and eyes like the female, only he had a toga and purple cape to say he was praetor, over an orange shirt, jeans, and white vans, "exactly our point, the older they are, the more suspicion they'll get! They been here since birth! They know more techenices than you, Xiaber!"

The teen grumbled something under his breath than sat down.

"But what if they fail?!" a lady ghost spoke up, "we cannot send extra help! they have our only transportation for overseas!"

"Then they will not fail!" Jason stood up also, "we have no choice, the war has been going on for years! It must, stop, now!"

The whole room was filled with chatter.

Jasper whispered to Perk, "they must have discussions like this just for the lunch menu."

Perk tried to hold back a snort.

"Jacksons, Grace. Are you ready for the quest?" The main lady spoke to them.

They all nodded.

"Octavian, prophecy?"

A guy with sandy blonde hair, pale blue eyes, toga with a green cape, purple shirt, jeans, camo boots, nodded, "it's been made."

"What does it say?"

He glanced at Perk with a worried expression, but quickly glanced away as he never seen him in his life, he coughed, and recited the Prophecy: **(****A/N:**** I SUCK AT RHYMING AND MYSTERIES DX)**,

**"**_**The Four Shall Go Forth to the Old Greece,  
Where The Enemy Will Greet;  
When The Lost Hope Arrives,  
And Help Them Through Rough Times;  
The Death Cage Will Be Broken,  
At Last The Mystery Will Be Taken."**_

Bunch of chatter had erupted.

"It doesn't even rhythm!"

"And doesn't even make sense!"

"Death cage?!"

"Please don't tell me Thantaos is locked up again!"

"Quiet!" Jason ordered, and everybody's chatter stopped.

"No one will speak of this outside this room, enough problems are already caused!"

"Like what?" Jasper asked, too loudly.

Everyone looked at them.

"You're too young to understand!" Someone yelled.

A few people snicked.

"So? We need to know if we're going to Greece, towards the _other _Big House!" Sally spoke up.

Everyone stared at her.

A girl stand up, she was in her middle forties, she had uneven brown hair, and changing eye color like Jasper's, "Exactly, you will be there, not here, we will try our best with these problems, for now you cannot know what these problems are."

Sally looked away.

"We understand." Perk said.

She nodded in agreement.

"I'll show them to the _Argo II_," Jason volunteered.

"Me also." the main lady and Hero stood up.

Everybody stood up, grabbed their scrolls, books, papers, and/or laptops, and headed out.

Jasper, and Sally followed with their heads down, Perk followed the two also, along with the main lady, Hero, and Jason.

**Bunker Nine**

Along the way they brought a girl with amber hair that covered her eyes and face, sleeveless green shirt with a turtle neck collar and red skirt with color scribbles on them, and green-brown camo boots.

When they reached a large boulder, Jasper was the first to speak, "Do we go around or something?"

The main lady chuckled, "no, we go threw, Ember, would you mind?"

Ember shook her hair, so it showed her face, she had some burnt marks on her cheeks and eyes that seemed to have living fire in them, she yawned, "no problem, that is why I'm here, right?" she held her hand up and flames erupted from it, she placed it against the cool rock, and lines of red split between up and down, then the rock opened like large double doors.

"Wow..." Jasper, Sally, and Perk gasped.

The place was the hugest place they ever seen. A large tarp-covered ship stood in the middle, catwalks lead to somewhere above them, a banner that said _We'll Miss You Leo_, and tables full of equipment that is related to something.

Jason sighed, "Haven't been here in forever,"

Hero smiled, "Well, you and others haven't. Especially all the other senior campers."

Jason sighed again, "Guess your right."

The main lady chuckled, "Of course he is."

Ember frowned then poked Perk's face, "Hold up, isn't there suppose to be four of you instead of three?"

"What?" Perk looked at her confused.

The main lady smacked her head, "Of course, that's who I forgot! Hero, do you mind-?"

"Not at all, Mckayla." He began to walk to the door.

She frowned, "stop saying it like that."

He turned around, still walking but backwards, he held his arms out, "like what?"

Before she could speak, a flash of purple and screaming of: "wait!" knocked Hero down face-plant.

The members of the cast looked at Hero and the unexpected newcomer confused.

"Ow..." Hero complained.

"Oops! Sorry, Hero!" The newcomer stood up, she was at least eleven, she had a bit above the waist purple hair, dark purple eyes, a white sweater that was loose at the cuffs, red vest above it, white tights and a green-red plaid skirt. She looked at the other quests members and blushed deep red from embarrassment, "sorry I am super late!" she shook her head, "oh! I knew i shouldn't have drank so much last night!"

The members blinked, still in shock and confusion that someone else was joining them along the trip.

"Okay?" Jasper muttered.

Hero sat up, rubbing his head to take the pain away, "Cathy, why do you always drink those kind of sodas? You know your father doesn't want you to get over hyperactive."

She pouted, "he doesn't own me."

"So? You should know what happens when you still drink to much." he stood up and wiped his pants.

She nodded, "I'm sorry..."

Perk sighed, "the faster we go the more time we have."

McKayla nodded, "he's right. The faster the more time. Jason, Jasper, get the ship ready."

"Can I help?" Sally asked quietly.

Perk didn't know why she was scared of the main lady, after all, she was her mother.

Mckayla looked at her for a moment before answering, "okay then. It may help you get to know the ship more better." She left to help Hero stand up correctly, "man she's heavy." he whispered while still rubbing his head.

"Come on whiner, lets get that thick skull checked." Mckayla sighed, while saying how stupid boys were under her breath while carrying him to a table.

Cathy looked at Perk, "sorry..." she muttered,

Perk sighed, "it's not your fault, but you didn't hear the prophecy."

Her face turned red, "what!" she grabbed his arms and shook them wildly, "can you recite it for me?!"

Perk grabbed her arms to stop, "uh...The dolphins enter the west-side school."

She stopped and looked at him confused.

"Hey, Perk!" Sally called.

They looked at her, "check this out!" she yelled.

"Erm...okay." Perk walked to her, but fell from dizziness.

"Eep!" Cathy helped him up.

**Greece**

Peter chuckled, "okay, we'll do it."

The girl's in the choir room shrieked, some boys were most likely updating their Facebook status, or taking pictures for their Instagram page.

"Good, and non of those dark, goth songs you make, you got that?" The teacher looked at him closely, kinda glaring.

"Nope."

The teacher sighed in defeat, nothing can change the **Half-Bloods Rock Band** minds. The bell rang, "Okay! I'll see you all tonight at the Winter Dance."

The students got up, grabbed their backpacks and music sheets, then left the room, including Peter.

"Hey guys!" Peter ran up to the rest of the band, aka, his best friends/family.

Percy smiled, "Hey, Peter, you seem like your in a good mood."

He nodded, "our music teacher asked if we can perform at the Winter Dance!"

They smiled "Alright!" they yelled as they high fived each other. It took months for their band to become way popular at school and the Big House.

"You guys are performing at the dance?" they heard someone muttered.

They turned their heads and saw a guy with short spiky black hair, brown eyes, wearing a grey jacket with white shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers.

Percy grinned, "yeah, Dark, isn't that cool?!"

He shrugged, "I guess. See ya later." he waved at them then went to his next class.

Thalia's stomach growled, "just one more period...can i die of hunger in forty-five minutes top?"

"No." Perkin looked at her.

"well, those facts seem wrong."

"Especially since we're running the mile today."

"Yeah, es- wait, what!"

"Come on." Perkin grabbed her friend's arm and pulled them towards the P.E. room.

Annie chuckled, "See ya later." she waved then walked after them.

Percy waved back, "bye. Let's go." Peter nodded then they went to Archery class.

* * *

Percy put the C.D. in, showing the Lyric Video on top. Then he grabbed a headset, along with Peter, "ready?" he asked.

Peter nodded, "Let's do this."

They walked out, earning screams from fangirls and whistles from the men.

Perkin played short notes on the sound board in the back.

(**Percy **_Peter __**Both **_Normal)

_** I can't remember...**_

Percy put his hands to the sides of his head, and shook it.

_**What happened in September...**_

Peter crossed his arms and looked at Percy, who just smiled.

_** When everything is gone, When it's dark and I'm alone.**_

Annie dimmed the lights for special effects.

_** It's been forever, Since I could have remembered, **_

Peter put a worry face on.

_** Where the hell is everybody?**_

They shrugged at each other.

_** I just want to know the story, Of what happened right before, I became so alone.**_

They slumped their shoulders down.

Thalia banged her drums, which was behind them.

Behind her was the video which showed pictures, it took them two months to create it.

Perkin made the drums sound electronic, it sounded cool.

_**Still can't remember, What happened in September.**_

They both did what Percy did at the start of the lyrics.

_**Back when everybody died**_

They both looked at each other, with sad faces.

_**Trails of blood during my stride**_

They backed at, with horrid on their faces.

_**I just discovered that**_

They looked at the crowd, who stared in awe because their performance was so good, and at the first song also.

_**The mortals were defeated, by something really strong!**_

They put the horrid faces back on.

_**It seemed very weird and wrong, It just doesn't belong**_

They shook their heads again.

_** Like it came out of this world**_

They looked at the roof with sad faces.

They waited for 20 seconds again for their part, after Annie and Perkin insert the "Ahhhhhhhh" part and the sound of a clock.

Peter smiled at Percy evilly, _"Finally. {Crazy Laugh} Finally, It's done! {Crazy Laugh},It's finally done!{Crazy Laugh}"_

Percy eyes widen, **"Stop him! He's trying to kill us all! Stop him!"**

Peter's smile grew as he dropped his head a bit for the shadows can cover part of his face, _No! I'm Going to save you. I'm going to save you all! Don't you try to stop me!"_

Both of their eyes widen, as they looked back at the crowd, _**I've regained a small memory, Came to my head just like that suddenly.**_

They looked back at each other

_**I think I've gotten a clue, Something tells me this is worse than what I knew**_

The clock sound appeared again.

Peter gained a wild look in his eyes, _"This is your redemption day every mortal! Go away from me! Stay away from me! Go away! {Crazy Laugh}"_

Peter lifted his head while looking at Percy backing away,_ "You can't touch me now You see this button here?" _He grabbed a small remote from his pocket,_ "I'm going to press it!" _he smiled more as he pressed the button.

Small screams came around the room, and a sound of explosion.

Both their eyes widen once more, Peter dropped his remote as their shoulders slumped, _**I just remembered, What happened in September**_, they grinned evilly while gaining a wild look in their eyes as they looked back at the crowd, _**I'm the one who killed them all! I survived after the fall!**_

The whole crowd roared, it seemed they loved their performance...

**A/N:**** YUSH! FOUND A SPOT FOR AN NON-MINE OC :D, and for those who never heard the song...it's a brony song...I just changed some of the lyrics to 'Mortals' and 'everybody'. I wished i was at there concert ;-; lol sadly it's just a fanfac (****Д****）****~`|_| /table flip, so hope you had enjoyed! I really need to start typing faster because it is 4/14/13 ;-; am sorry if am lazy, but my brother is obsess with Minecraft and keeps taking my laptop...-tear- BUT I WILL FIGHT! :D not literary, because he punches hard. Anyway! Hoped you liked that lil' performance the **Half-Blood Rock Band** gave ;D my Beta/Sister did :P. The song is called: September, by The Living Tombstone. If you want to the the Lyric video this band had made, the video is called: "September" | Lyric Video | [Lolman1031]**

** Also, anyone knows what does Octavian's green cape means? ;D**

** Bye! :D See you tomorrow! ;P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I AM BACK! Am to lazy to edit this :P and for some reason i want to do this: I am listening to an This Day Aria - StormWolf Remix. :D enjoy~ also, I may hopefully put Oc's that's aren't mine xD  
EDITED: FUCK MY BROTHER  
**

Chapter 4: The Journey and the Extra**  
**

Jasper layed on his bed, which was once his mothers when she went on a Great Prochey quest. He sighed, he wishes both his parents will quit bugging him to 'try his powers out.' He doesn't want to disapoint them, so he 'tries', and by 'tries' he means 'fail again'.  
"Hey, Jasper!" He father smiled.  
"Yeah?" Jasper looked up, his head swimming with the hard equations that was on the blueprint of the ship.  
"Come on and help me put this huge ship to the beach."  
Jasper nervously glanced at Sally, this time she was to busy looking at the ships diagram he looked back at his dad and smiled, "okay... i''ll help you," he said uneasyly.  
His father smiled as if he was the chersise cat.  
Jasper put his hand over his face. Of course he only made things worst. His friends Perk, friends , McKayla, and Sally had to help his father while Cathy and Jasper looked from the bunker. He had failed...again... Maybe he hadn't enertied the some of the 'powers' his parents had? Maybe he was just a normal demigod...

Jasper looked away from his father, not wanting to see his own regret on his dad's face. He was ashamed of himself.  
He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked up, then a shock came all over his face. His father smiled, "it's alright, Jasper, we can try again another time, alright?"  
That only heavied the guilt he carried. His parents expected him to at least do a bit of something speculiar. But, look what happened after four years, nada...  
He heard a knock on his door, "Jasper, you okay?" He heard Perk asked.  
The blonde groaned, "I'm tired."  
"Nuh-uh, I know you, Grace. You don't get tired that easily. Open the door, already."  
Jasper groaned again as he stood up and lazily walked to the door. He opened it.  
Perk slightly frowned, "you okay, man? You don't moap this much...Unless..." His eyes widen, alarmed, "Did someone already drank all the Dr. Thunder?!" he asked.  
Jasper chuckled, "no, it's not that."  
His friend sighed in relief, "oh thank gods. I wanted to snatch one for the night."  
Jasper smirked, "never knew you liked soda that much...Rihanna."  
"Do not, call me by my middle name..." Perk growled.  
"Then don't call me by my last name."  
"Deal."  
Jasper chuckled, "want to get those sodas?"  
Perk smiled, "race ya."  
"Your on."  
They ran down the hall and into the dining room.

* * *

"Reyna..."  
The preator turned around from her battlemap that was on the wall, "yeah?"  
Octavain sighed as he looked down, "I shouldn't have kept it..."  
She raised an eyebrow, "kept, what?" she asked, clutching the dagger in her hand tighter.  
He looked into her eyes, "So The Past Will Be Recreated, Even If It's outdated."  
She dropped her dagger, the sound of CLANG echoed the walls and halls.  
"What?" her eyes widen at her husband.

* * *

Somewhere in the Altantic

"So, you guys drank all the sodas?" Sally placed her hands on her waist, eyebrow raised at the cans all around Jasper's bed.  
Perk chuckled nervously, "Uh, yeah...Did you wanted some?"  
"Yeah!" Cathy sqeaked.  
"Oh..."  
Sally put a hand against her forehead,"how da heck does Jasper influence you?" She asked her herself.  
Jasper pouted, "I do not 'influenece' him."  
Sally removed her hand, "oh really? Who taped his feet to the cielling?"  
Perk smirked, "That was my idea."  
"Uh-huh...Even taping on the bed sheets across the room?" she looked around at all the mess.  
The bedsheet was indeed stained from the left and to the right, the drawers were opened, all around the room were butter fingers wappers , Dr. Thunder Twelve pack was in the closet, clothes were in a corner and taped up into a ball, and yes, the boys feet were taped to the cieling.  
"OKay, that was Jasper's idea. We didn't want to fall on my head hard." Perk admitted.  
Sally took out a bow and arrow.  
Cathy's eyes widen, "wait! What are you d-?!"  
She released the a arrow, at Jasper, cutting the tape.  
Sally shot another one, cutting through the other tape.  
Jasper fell to the floor, along with Perk and the blanket.  
Sally sighed, "stop acting so childish you guys, this is no time to play." she turned and left the room.  
Perk and Jasper rubbed their heads, Cathy sighed then followed Sally.****

A/N: sorry it's really short DX but it's like 9: 27 pm and for some reason am tired like a lazy Jasper... And yes, my FEELS have came in ;P


	5. Bloopers and Behind the Scenes

"Perk? Ah, this is where you have been." a boy's voice said. Perk turned his head to see his best friend, Jasper Grace, smiling at him.  
He grinned widely, "What are you doing here, Perk? Your mother wants you."  
Perk groaned, "why me?" he stood up. "Maybe because she adores your face and worships it like every other girl you meet?"  
"Toché- wait, what?" Then Perk started to crack up, "oh you  
freaking -!"

* * *

"Where were you?" Sally asked them.  
"He was checking out the Nymphs." Jasper explained.  
A girl around thirteen came up and smacked the blonde's head, "stop f**king around and stick to the script!"

* * *

"You always have to have an sharp eye, Sally." Perk said.  
Jasper snorted, "Not that much, Perk, you sicko."

* * *

Sally sighed again, "You need to chill, Perk, it's not like a Cyclops comes marching around camp."  
"Nephew! Niece!" someone yelled while running towards them.  
"Run if you value your lives!" A yell was heard in the background.

* * *

Sally sighed again, "You need to chill, Perk, it's not like a Cyclops comes marching around camp."  
"I cannot help myself to just correct that sentence." Perk said and took Sally's script and wrote something then handed it back to her.  
"I can't believe it's not butter?" She muttered.  
"I can't believe you actually did that!" A male around his mid-thirties with brown hair came up to Perk and high-fived him.

* * *

"Hey uncle Tyson." Sally breathe out as soon as Tyson let go of her, but not Perk.  
"Perk, why you here? June wants you!" said Tyson, shaking him.  
"Uh, Tyson?"  
"Yes?"  
"I think you made him pass out..."  
"What makes you think that?" He released Perk, who just fell to the ground.  
"Oopsy."

* * *

In 'Greece'

* * *

The piano played some tunes, the drums banged, 14-year old  
Percy strummed the guitar then began to get ready to sing his lyrics, he glanced quickly to his and flashed a grin at his girlfriend, a 13-year old teen with blonde hair and gray eyes. He looked back at the crowd, he sighed then sang:  
'Paper bags and angry voices; under a sky of dust; another wave of tension; has more than filled me up; all my talk of taking action; these words were never true; now i found myself in question; (They point that finger at me again); Guilty by association; (You point that finger at me again).

I WANNA RUN AWAY!; Never say goodbye; I wanna know the truth; instead of wondering why; I wanna know the answers; No more lies; I wanna shut the door; and open up my -!'

Percy foot tripped, causing him to fall off stage. The front audience gasped as they backed up.  
"I'm okay!" Percy said.  
**(Thank you Baka-Hentai-Nina for that lovely idea ;D)**

* * *

Percy and his friends finished the song, grinning from ear-to-ear as the crowd cheered for an encore.  
"Sorry guys, that was ya encore!" Percy looked sorry and sad, it was a gift.  
"Aw!" Most said.  
"You lair!" Peter yelled.  
"But we're here every-!" Annie bell noticed what her brother said then burst out laughing.

* * *

Perkin snorted, "if i didn't know ya any better I'd say your tired as heck." she said.  
"Naaaa! We're just dragging ourselves in here just for you can play doctor!" Thalia threw her arms up.  
Hope laughed.

* * *

Percy cracked a grin then sat on him, "Dude, i can hold a soprano note for ten minutes!"  
"you're bluffing." Peter said lazily, not even trying to get Percy off him.  
"I've got it on tape."  
"Meh, just show and remind me in the- oh just get off you fatty!" Peter forced Percy to the ground.

* * *

Thalia smiled, "good, he's out. Now we can talk about that secret party he wasn't aloud to go."  
"Shut up for I can go to sleep for once!" Peter muttered threw his new found pillow.  
"..." Everyone just stared at him.

* * *

A knock came from their dressing room door.  
"Who is it?" Perkin asked, hoping it wasn't crazied fans.  
"Hiya kids! It's Barney!"  
"Ahhhhh!" They all screamed.

* * *

A knock came from their dressing room door.  
"Who is it?" Perkin asked, hoping it wasn't crazied fans.  
"Just open to find out ;)"  
"Oh god I can tell this person is winking through the door!" Peter exclaimed.  
Annie opened it.  
"ELMO KNOWS WHERE YOU LIVE!" A kid around eight with brown hair, gray eyes, and a Elmo suit screamed.  
"EEEEEEEEE!" She picked him up.  
"Has he found me?!" Percy yelled.  
"Who cares?! This child is fucking adorable!" She squeezed him while rubbing his cheeks with her's.  
'Elmo': Elmo didn't agree to this -_-

* * *

"Oh," Anne bell opened the door, "hi-yeah Micky."  
Micky glared at them with his purple eyes. He walked around the room, "Aly sent me, a, she was wondering if you're asleep yet, a, judging from your free hour long concert, your not, a." He placed is hands on his hips.  
"Chill, Micky, we're not getting cancer from just staying up." Thalia said, calmly.  
Micky snorted, "that charm you've got don't work on me, a."  
"Oh stop saying our last names, were all family here." Percy said.  
"Oh really, a? What's me age, a!?"  
"Nineteen?"  
"That's what I thought, a, now go, a! you've got school tomorrow, a. GO, A!"  
They all looked at each other, then burst out laughing.  
"Oh gods! My tummy hurts!" Peter clutched his stomach.

* * *

Micky sighed, then pulled an IPhone27 out, and switched it to Wallie-Talkie mode when no one is looking, "Their going towards their rooms," he said in a plain New York accent, "yes, they still don't have suspension...Whatever, I'll meet you in the Room. See ya."  
"Don't you dare hang up on me!" The other line yelled, "you still need to explain that over priced phone bill you have!"  
"Er. Mom?"  
"Who do you think?! A girl from work!?"  
"Er...wrong number!"  
"Don't you fudging hang up on me-!"  
He hanged up, put the phone in his pocket, then exited out the room towards the Big House.  
"Oh gods that was embarrassing." He looked at the camera, "you're deleting that right?"  
The camera did a nod.  
"Oh thank goodness..."

* * *

Behind the Scenes(Current Time):

"Hey, directors?" Jasper walled up to two girls in a deep  
conversation, something about 'chapter 5'.

"Yes, what is it?" One of them looked towards the blonde, the  
other obviously annoyed already.

"We were wondering when are we going to -"

The annoyed one covered his mouth, eyes wide,  
"SHHHHHHHHH!" She stroked his cheek, "you don't know if  
they're watching or hearing!"

Jasper: O_e uh, who?

"THE VIEWERS!" She grabbed his shoulders and forced a stare  
down.

"Uh, the what?"

"VIEWERS!" She release him, causing the blonde to fall on his  
behind.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper gulped while he looked  
her, afraid to get up. He looked at the other girl, hoping  
this was unusual, but on her face was a serious one.

"EVERY MOVIE HAS A VIEWER!" The crazy one yelled.

"I thought this was a story?"

"EVERY STORY HAS VIEWER!"**

"How did you-?"

The natural one sighed, "She's right, how else can you make a  
living with no views? Even the reviews?"

"Uh, reviews?"

The more crazy one picked him up, and did the force staring  
contest again, "Well, you gotta know how the people who view  
this movie-!"

"Story**" the other corrected.

Jasper looked at them confused.

"Story****! Thank you. -thinks on your acting and shit!"

"How the hell did you guys-?"

"Don't forget the favs and follows."

"The wha-?"

"OF COURSE!" She pushed him onto the table, "THEM AS WELL!"

"I think Baka-"

"BAKA! Where the hell is that beta?" -sees her sleeping  
besides Peter- "ah! Nico! Wake her up!"

Nico went up to Baka, who was snoring. He poked her. She  
flinched and sat up.

"THE MUFFIN MAN IS HERE FOR DUTY!...pfft...I said duddie  
xD" Baka said then looked at him. "Oh. Hai."

"GET OVER HERE MUFFIN MAN!"

"OK!" She grabbed Nico and went on his back. "TAKE ME TO HER,  
YOU MAN WHORE!"

Nico: *drops her then walks off*

"Pfft. Rude."

"MUFFIN MAN" She came.

She yawned.

"'Muffin Man'? But she's a gir-"

Baka covered his mouth. "Say it and I will ripe your heart  
out...I'm tired of hearing that."

Jasper: o-o'

"Now explain favs and follows to this low life!"

"Low life?" Jasper muttered.

Perk walked up to Jasper, "Are you okay, it looks like you  
saw a demon ghost."

The crazed one screamed, "Dark Nightmare?! Where?! Dx"

Baka frowned at Perk, "Shame on you!" She whacked Perk with a  
pillow.

"Ow! Why! Does! This! Hurt! So! Much!"

"It's full of Dr. Pepper!" Baka stopped then turned to  
Jasper, "Now. Favs are people who like this movie-"

"Story**" the crazy one corrected.

"Whatever, and favorite it. Follows are people who follow it  
and want to continue with this story-"

"Story**"

"And follow along as you update."

"Huh." The blonde muttered.

Perk rubbed his head as he tried to stand up properly, "What  
were you guys talking abo-?"

_WHAM_!

Perk fell to the floor unconscious.

"Um, Spirit, lil' help here."

"Hmm?" The crazy one looked at Perk, "Ah. My age.  
Unconscious. Heavy Sleeper. Got'cha "

Jasper: o-o

The taller one grinned, "I like your thinking! CATHY! GET MY  
MAKE-UP BAG PRONTO!"

Cathy squeaked then went into one of the rooms with stars on  
them, then came out with a medium sized bag full of make-up.

"Okay, Cathy, I'm gonna need you and your sisters' help on  
this project!" The girl said as she got out one thing at a  
time.

"Uh, what project?"

"No questions!"

Cathy squeaked again then ran off.

Baka petted Jasper's hair as if he was a cat. "Now...we wait  
Mr. Kidliseworth."

'Spirit' took Baka's hand away from Jasper, "That's  
something we're working on for her..."

"That's not all you gotta work on." The tall girl muttered.

"What else? My imagination!? O_O"

"No! That's fine!"

She sighed in relief.

"Okay, for those fans that been waiting for the upcoming chapter," Spirit started, "I'm sorry I've been a lazy ass, but I will give a preview of what I have so far. So enjoy! And I will talk to you after!"

Perk started to stir.

"No!" Baka threw an unopened can at his head, making him fall back into unconscious mode."

"Your going to give him a concussion..." Jasper muttered.

Baka threw one at him as well.

* * *

**A/N:**** thank you **movies798 **for reviewing .D. i enjoy reviews...just not flames...You know, now that I think of it...I never had a flame, only a threat for not putting the disclaimer xD now...onto the story! Song(s): Monster (meg and dia) dotEXE, The Darkness (Poltergiest) - Alec and Insanity Version. And Linkin Park (any is fine for me ;D)  
**

* * *

Somewhere in Greece

**"That was a great concert."** Peter smiled at his friend.  
Percy grinned, "Yeah. The best yet."  
Peter nodded in agreement.  
_ Man, not to be harsh, but it's almost midnight and I need to quickly ditch him..._ Before Peter can say can say anything a girl hug him tightly, causing him to be startled.  
"Oh my gods! Your Peter from that band that just played!" The girl smiled brightly at him. She has brown hair on top and below to her ends are streaks of blonde, her bangs floats to her left side framing her face and is straight. Has brown eyes and pale skin. She wore a cotton shirt. Black jeans, also black high heeled knee boots. And had light make-up on.  
Peter chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh, heh, that's me. It's actually called Half-Blood Rock Band."  
The girl squealed, "Sounds awesome! Mortals will think your chose that because you guys sound the best, but we know better, because you guys are actually half-bloods!"  
Peter's mouth dropped slightly, "Uh, that's actually right."  
She frowned and placed her hands on her hips, "Do you think just because my godly parent is Aphrodite that I don't know anything?"  
Peter gulped then shook his head quickly, "N-no!"  
Her eyes narrowed, "Uh-huh."_  
Now's my chance_, Percy thought, then quietly slipped away from them.

* * *

Atlantic

"Okay. We are here." Cathy pointed at the map. Perk frowned.  
"I thought we were over here." He pointed somewhere else.  
She sighed, "We're never going to get this."  
"Your such an retard, Jasper!" They heard Sally screamed.  
"Sally!" Jasper tired to call but a crash was heard. The two turned their heads towards the opened door.  
Sally angrily stomped in, her brown eyes full of hate, and Jasper running in after her.  
"Sally! Just-! Oof!" He fell over by a pan tripping him.  
Sally turned around and sighed in annoyance, "Your an idiot, you know that right?"  
"Considering you keep saying that..."  
"And how _dare_ you ask me that!"  
"I didn't think you'll get this mad!"  
"What makes you think I _won't_ get angry by anything you say!" She asked.  
"..." He stayed quiet.

* * *

"Yeah, that's basically it..." Spirit sighed in disappointment.

"You REALLY need to work on that." Baka said as she put eyeliner on Perk's eyes.

"I know ._. it's only 441 words at the moment to. But I hoped this Blooper made up the two weeks I've been missing..." Spirit pouted sadly.

Cathy giggled at Perk's face, "I think he looks cuter D"

"CATHY!" Spirit yelled at her.

She squeaked.

"DON'T START FANDOMS! I'D PLANNED ON THOSE AT THE ENDING OF THE SECOND SEASON! NOT NOW!"

"So-so-sorry!"

Quence sighed, "We already know your planning on making her end up with-"

Baka tackled her quickly, "NO SPOILERS YOU BAKA!"

"Get off me!"

"NEVAH!"

"Okay, while they're at that-" _CRASH_ "No no! Not the drums!" Spirit ran towards them.

The lil' Elmo came up into camera view, "What she was trying to say was that for the next 'chapter' she, Quence, and Baka are doing a Question and Answer. So right now you can ask in the reviews or pm if you want. She will, er _hoping_, that she will do this every five chapters or so. And the Half-Blood Rock Band every three or six chapters. I don't remember if she said this before but she had this story idea for a year now, but couldn't finish because she went to a trip to Texas and forgot her phone, then Baka had use it a bunch and it stopped working. Now she had remembered about it and wanted to rewrite it, because it made no sense in some ways.

"Before it was suppose to be a goddess named 'May' *cough* that was suppose to be with Alex, and Alex was in love with her. Then later on she knew Alex and May was family, and changed Alex's looks. Plus she liked Glade x May and Alex x Emily way better. And she only used what she heard for the songs, now she uses websites. Also before Percy was actually Percy, but now he only has hi-"

"GLADE!" Spirit, Quence, and Baka yelled at him.

"*Gulp* uh, heh, GOTTA GO!" He ran away, being chased by Spirit and Baka.

Quence sighed then looked at the' camera', "Sorry about him, he likes his eight-year old form instead of his nineteen-year old one. And to add to what he said: this season was suppose to be around thirty or so, but now it's shorten around twenty because Spirit doesn't know what to put in between but she knows the ending. And yes, there will be a squeal to this story. Hopefully this will be finished before the end of this summer. We some reason have a busy one; chatting with friends, keeping up with our Youtubes, DevianArt, Wizard101 and other shit that doesn't make sense.

"Also, Spirit is the main writer, Baka is her sister, beta, and idea giver, and I'm just a character in the story, and Spirit, no duh. So don't forgot to ask questions, because we will answer them until the real chapter 5 is done. Take care!"

Perk sat up, "Er, what happened?"

"Nothing." Cathy giggled.

He grabbed a mirror, "I'm going to kill that girl!"

Hands went over his eyes, "Yeah, have fun with that problem." Someone whispered in his ear like he/she was going to rape him.

Perk stiffened.

Baka let go and burst out laughing.

"Oh! Before I forgot! Some time around chapter 15 or so, Spirit will take requests for fandom, meaning she'll write one-shots of any pairing, just no yuri. But in order to be written it needs it a category: Slight; Fluff; or Lime(beginning and after lemon/smut). One thing to add, if they're already a couple (like Percy x Hope) they can't be written in a a 'fandom', no matter how much you beg. So now ta-ta!" Quence sighed.

"Get them off of me!" Glade/Elmo yelled.

"No!" Spirit and Baka smiled and they tightly hugged him.

"PLEASE! ANYBODY!? Dx"

"We'll give you chocolate strawberries :)"

"Nevermind!"


End file.
